Book One - Harry Potter and A New Beginning
by Mithrandras
Summary: This is a Alternate Universe For Harry Potter. Rating MA Due to Scene's of Physical and Sexual Abuse (only mention not descriptive-will warn when so you can skip if you wish) and Aftermath. Albus Dumbledore is meddling with the Potter and the Marauder's lives. Petunia receives a shock when Dudley is magical and her marriage is in question. Metamorphmagus both sexes. Pre-Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office smiling to himself. The night before the James and Lily Potter had died at the hands of Voldermort -just like he predicted and made happened to his design.

Lily using the strongest magic of all the power of love and blood magick's long outlawed by The Wizengamot (wizarding Britain's high court of law and parliament). and her ultimate sacrifice protecting her young son Harry James Potter from Voldermort's from Avada Kedavra thus activating the protection using a book from the Blacks Library.

He knew that from prophecy that they would:-

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

He made sure by spelling James Potter to change the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew – who he knew was to be the traitor by Legilimency at the last Order meeting that Lily and the other Marauders attended. Their now new orphaned son, Harry James Potter survived an attack from Voldermort one of the most feared Dark Lords in modern history, making his (Voldermort's) powers vanish and banished his soul from from his body destroying the body and half off the upper story part of the Potter Cottage, as Albus knew would happen.

This boy would be the key to rewriting his past mistakes and the boy will be his weapon in dealing with Voldermort.

The Plan.

He'll spend Ten years with his muggle aunt and uncle were they hate magic – he'll be hated and abused and when he come to Hogwarts he will be a scared frightened boy easy for him to control and manipulate.

Love was the key to defeating Voldermort and the the strongest magic so he couldn't go to a loving  
family because he may become to powerful to control and manipulate.

When Harry came to Hogwarts he'd planned and paid for the Weasleys to befriend young Harry Potter with their youngest son, Ron's help and with a betrothal contract to their youngest and only daughter Ginny.

If Voldermort were to come back and defeat Harry then Albus would step up and claim defeater and saviour of the wizarding world but if Harry survives and defeats Voldermort then he'll either kill him claiming him to be the next Dark Lord or arrest him.

Then the wizards of Great Britain will raise up and promote me to Minister for Magic.

Albus arrogant that he was thought the plan unbreakable but he hadn't considered current events happening at the Durlsey's.

Mr Dursley of Four Privet Drive was sitting in the front room with a One year old Dudley, Mrs Dursley was sitting at the table crying looking at something so Vernon Dursley went over to console his wife.

What's the matter Petunia? asked Vernon Dursley.

Well I thought I'd take a look at some pictures of me and Lily when we were younger for old times sake.

I realised that I missed her and have done since that day when her Hogwarts letter came and then she went into the wizarding world. I was so jealous and angry when I couldn't join her but the only one that missed out was myself and I promise that if anything happens to both James and Lily I want Harry to live with us as a family as it should have been.

Vernon hugged Petunia and said I don't think their as abnormal as I did. I think it's just the unknown that scares me.

And if the unfortunate should happen to James and Lily, if we get the optionality we'll raise him as family and he'll always be welcome in our house to make it up to my sister and her Husband.

That night as Hagrid left a One Year Old Harry Potter on the doorstep off Number Four. Albus and Minerva they left to go to a feast celebrating the death of Voldermort and the saviour of the wizarding world the Metamorphmagus who lived.

Albus though it best not to tell Minerva the plan even if she was loyal to him. Setting up the potters would lose him thee backing off Minerva, the order and the wizarding public if it was out in the open he would lose the love of his live Minerva Mcgonagall and they would hate him forever and never trust him anything he said again.

Albus couldn't have know that when the Dursley's found baby Harry on the that Sunday morning of 1st of November 1981 that all he's well made plans would collapse around his head.

Thinking that the Dursleys would mistreat him would be the worst mistake he would ever make.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up.

One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley. He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy Metamorphmagus who lived!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Gringotts and Wills

Chapter Two

Petunia Dursley always got up earlier than her neighbours, so that she could see what they were doing in order to gossip about it later that day. She went to the front door and opened it to bring in the milk bottles and discovered a baby in a basket on her doorstep. She screamed for her husband.

Vernon Dursley hurried down the stairs when he heard his wife's voice. She never made that sound and it was causing him distress. Great distress.

When he got down to the hallway, Petunia was holding a letter in her hand and there was a baby in a basket just outside the open front door.

"What is it, Pet? What happened?"

"This, this, baby is my Sisters son, Harry. According to this letter they were murdered yesterday. And since we are the only relatives that he has we are supposed to raise him with no question asked."

"Raise him? If he is like your sister and her husband he's father was nothing but a freak. I won't have him in this house doing magic he'd have to be raised normally".

At the same time, as Vernon said this an owl swooped in and landed on Vernon's shoulder and stuck out her leg for him to take it from her.

After his initial shock, he took the letter. It has a return address of "Gringott's" and was addressed to "The Guardians of Harry Potter."

"Pet, what is this Gringotts?"

"Gringott's is the wizarding bank. What does the letter say?"

"It says, that as Harry's guardians, we will get a stipend for taking care of him. And that we will have to come into the bank to verify who we are and who Harry is in order to get this started. Pet, what's a port key?" Asked Vernon.

"A port key is a way for the Wizards who cannot Apparate (dematerialise and reappear at will), who wish to travel by daylight (meaning that broomsticks, Thestrals, flying cars and dragons are inappropriate), or whose destination has no fireplace (rendering Floo powder useless) will have to resort to the use of a Portkey.

Almost any inanimate object can be turned into a Portkey. Once bewitched, the object will transport anyone who grasps it to a pre-arranged destination. A Portkey may also be enchanted to transport the grasper (or graspers) only at a given time. In this way, the arrivals and departures of great numbers of witches and wizards can be staggered, enabling events to take place with few security breaches.

Does it say when it will be active?"Asked Petunia.

"Yes, it will activate in Thirty minutes. Anyone, or anything, that we want to bring with us must be gathered here in Twenty Fives minutes, Pet. Make sure you bring Dudley and his diaper bag and bottles down here by then. I'll watch over Harry here." Said Vernon.

The letter briefly glowed, followed by what felt like a jerk through their navel.

It was good that they were holding solidly to the babies because they landed on their bums. Petunia only because she had not used one in a for a few years.

When they looked around, they saw that they were in some kind of office with a creature sitting behind a desk.

"Are you Harry Potter's guardians?"

Petunia nodded her head indicating "yes"."

"Welcome, I am Ragnarök and I am the director of this bank.

Before I can set up your account, I need to read James and Lily Potters wills.

Do you know who they are?"

For Official Purposes of course.

"Yes, Lily was my sister and James was her husband."

Ragnarök said that before even the reading of the wills he had to verify who they were.

Who all four of them were. He brought out Four pieces of parchment, along with a slim, very sharp knife.

He indicated to Vernon that he had to pierce his finger and put three drops of his blood on the first parchment. Vernon asked why they couldn't just use their ID's. Ragnarök informed that that is not the way things worked in the wizarding world and it was even more so at Gringotts.

With hesitation, Vernon accepted the knife and pierced his finger and let three drops of blood fall to the first parchment. To his surprise, an ancestor chart was formed. It showed his name, as well as all of his ancestors, but they were all written in a grey colour.

Ragnarök then gave the knife to Petunia and directed her to do the same thing. Her ancestor tree was longer than Vernon's and a majority of the names had different colours.

Ragnarök then indicated that this was to be done with both babies, and both Petunia and Vernon objected. They didn't want to hurt the babies. Ragnarök explained that it wouldn't hurt the babies, and that it was necessary for ID purposes.

Dudley's blood went first, followed by Harry's. Dudley's chart was a mix of his mother's colours and his fathers non-colours. Harry's, however, looked very, very different from the other three, and it took up ten full parchments.

After looking at the ten parchments for several minutes, Ragnarök sat back in his seat, pushed a button on his desk, and spoke to Vernon and Petunia.

Mr. Dursley, according to this test you have absolutely no magical ancestors whatsoever. Mrs. Dursley, however, has magical ancestors through both of her parents, and while you personally do not have magic you are considered what the magical community call a Squib.

"Which leads to the children's ancestry.

"Dudley has both magical and non-magical ancestors. What is more, Dudley is magical. If his magic has not manifested itself by now it will within the next few years.

"Now, as to Harry. Harry has been manifesting magic since he was at least three months old. If I remember correctly, he kept summoning the cat and certainly his toys." Ragnarök looked up sharply at Petunia's intake of breath at this.

"I know this because I knew James and Lily Potter."

After about 1 ½ hours, another creature came to take them to another office.

There were quite a few people along with empty chairs.

The Dudley's recognized a few of them, James's friends.

One couple had a baby about the same age as theirs.

They sat down and waited to see what would happen.

Ragnarök came through the door, along with four body guards.

He asked everyone to sit and made sure that everyone who was in the room was required to be there.

He stated that one of the people who received a bequest was not here, Remus John Lupin, but that he would be notified as soon as he was located. Since everyone else here has been mentioned in the will, and brought here by portkey, they had all been blood verified before being let into this room.

The reading of the wills was quite simple.

Sirius Orion Black was left 100,000 galleons,

Remus John Lupin was left 100,000 galleons.

Each will stated this, so they actually inherited 200,000 galleons each.

Dudley Dursley, Lily's nephew, is left a trust account in the amount of 10,000 galleons that is to be his and his alone.

It is for school supplies and spending money.

It will be topped off at the end of every year to 10,00 galleons. Because it is a trust account, only Dudley Dursley, and not his parents, will have access to this account. If Dudley Dursley is not able to either go to Hogwarts or is not alive to go, the account will be dissolved and revert back to the Potter main vaults.

The guardians of our son Harry, are to be, in this order:

Sirius Orion Black, Harry's Godfather, and one of James Best Friends -DECEASED DUE TO  
DEMENTORS KISS

Remus John Lupin, Harry's Godfather, and one of James Best Friends -WEREWOLVES CANT DUE TO A NEW LAW

Alice and Frank Longbottom, Alice is Harry's Godmother -TORTURED TO INSANITY

Minerva McGonagall -VOID DUE TO MARRIED TO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Severus Snape -FATHER OF HARRY

Under no circumstances is Albus Dumbledore to have guardianship or custody of Harry, no matter what reasons he gives.

Also, Albus Dumbledore has the Potter family invisible cape, that has been in the Potter family for generations. It must be returned to Gringotts, and held in our main vault until Harry is ready for it, within Five days of the reading of the wills.

If he does not willingly return it, we give permission for Gringotts to retrieve it forcibly.

Harry is to be raised in the magical world, nowhere else.

Petunia Dursley.

My beloved sister, I know that you do not like magic or me and I truly wish that it were not so. But if you wish to see Harry, your only nephew and now your only other family, it must only be within the magical world. You will not be granted custody or guardianship of Harry but you will be given contact with him. I, also, leave you the house that you are living in. It is to be in your name only and never have the name of Vernon Dursley on the title. If it does, then the terms of this will have been violated and the title to the house reverts back to our estate.

Vernon Dursley is never to have contact with Harry whatsoever.

Amelia Bones. You were requested to this reading because we know that Dumbledore is going to pull something to get his hands on Harry and his inheritance. Here are some fact that you need to know:

All four of the Marauders are Anamagis's.

James is a Buck.

Sirius is a large black dog.

Peter is a brown rat. Peter is, also, our Secret Keeper. And Dumbledore is the Wizard that cast the spell. If we are dead it's because Peter sold us out to Voldermort.

Remus is a werewolf, and he is the reason the other three found a way to stay with him during full moons.

If need be, fine Sirius for being unregistered.

As for Harry's Godfather's, if Magic approved of them, the law cannot disprove or void them.

For whoever will be Harry's Guardian and have custody of him, there will be a monthly stipend for caring for him.

Harry will be bound by the Potter, and other Houses he is Lord/Heir to, guidelines.

There will no marriage contracts made for Harry.

Our son, Harry James Potter, inherits what is left of our estates after the bequests are filled.

Ragnarök, dear friend, we ask that you provide living space for the people listed in this will for Six days. I have a feeling that there will be serious problems for some of them if you don't.

Harry James Potter.  
Lily Elizabeth Potter.

When the reading of the will was through, the documents briefly glowed and disappeared. That indicated that the wills were filed with both the Wizard court and Gringotts.

Ragnarök announced that he had arranged for living quarters for those with bequests in the will. He, also, offered the Longbottom's room for Augusta Longbottom to be with her, and her Grandson.

Ragnarök asked Severus Snape to stay behind, with Harry, to do the guardianship/custody paperwork. He, also, had personal letters for several of the beneficiaries.

Ragnarök stated to Severus in private, that Albus Dumbledore had Lord Black Sent to Azkaban. He is trying to get access to the Lordship's of the Black Family as well as the Potter Lordship's and access to all vaults, properties and Wizengamot Seats through Harry James Potter by becoming his Magical Guardian. So he arranged for Lord Black to come to an early Death Without Honour by arranging a Dementor kiss draining his soul. The Bribed Guard is already under lock and key to await trial or Goblin Justice in hand to hand combat to the death.

Harry Potter stands to inherit all of the Black Titles, Monies, Properties and Land Sign on the dotted line and it will all combined to make Harry the Richest Wizard in the World.

And we'll even get Dumbledore once he sets one foot in Grinotts - He'll be arrested.

Petunia and Vernon still sat in shock. They thought they were going to get money and it turns out that they weren't.

The will, however, showed several facts that had not been known to Petunia before this.

Namely, that the house they were living in had actually belonged to Lily and it was now hers.

Ragnarök walked over to Petunia and handed her a letter that said that it was to be read while she was by herself. He directed Petunia and Vernon to go with one of the guards to see where they would be staying.

Severus Snape had taken Harry from Petunia earlier and was rocking him, with tears running down his face. Loosing Lily had hurt more than he ever thought possible. They had been friends since they were childhood friends and then lovers until that unfortunate day when he called her a Mudblood and he lost it all until now finding he had a son.

Harry's eyes opened and saw Severus. "P'foot? Moony? Where Mum? Where Da?"

"They had to go away. You won't see them for a very long time. But I will be here and I will not leave you. Mooney will be here soon, too."

After searching Severus Snape's face, Harry slightly nodded and said "'k" and closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When the paperwork was completed and filed, Severus Snape nodded to Petunia and went toward the door.

Petunia, who had not left the room yet, stood up and faced him. "Severus Snape, I know that it may be too soon for this but I didn't realize how much I still loved Lily until she was gone. I found out about her murder at Six a.m. this morning. It's not even Ten yet and I find myself numb about it.

She left my Dudley a trust fund. She left me a house. After the way that I treated her, why would she do that?"

"She did it because she was Lily. None of us would have expected anything else from her."

Severus Snape went with his inclinations, and pulled Petunia into a one-armed hug. They both stood there with tears running down their faces. Severus had one arm around Petunia's shoulders and Petunia had her head resting on his shoulder and one arm around his back. They had Harry between them, sleeping soundly.

Petunia let herself examine Harry with her eyes. "He certainly looks like you, doesn't he?" She kind of chuckled when she said this.

"Yeah, he does. But he's got Lily's eyes and temperament.

" Look, Petunia, we are all going to be here for the next Six days. Why don't we get settled in and we can see each other, with our children, tomorrow?"

"That is a very good idea. Come on, Vernon, let's get to our rooms. It's already been a long day."


	3. Chapter 3 - End of her world

**WARNING THIS PAGE CONTAIN'S A LETTER WHICH REFERS TO SEXUAL ABUSE**

 **NON DESCRIPTIVE AND SHORT**

Chapter Three

After the goblin showed Petunia and Vernon to their rooms, and were assured of food coming, Petunia went to lay Dudley in his crib. While she was there, she read the letter from Lily.

Dear Petunia,

If you are reading this letter, it means that I am dead and probably James as well.  
Shortly after James and I married, I set up a Gringott's account for you. I neither liked or trusted Vernon and I wanted you to have a chance to determine your own life, without having to consider if you had a place to live or food to eat. So, I made it that you could.

Vernon is working at one of the businesses that I own. And the only reason that he is being kept on is for you. He is not a bad manager, but he isn't good, either.

The other papers behind this letter may make you angry at me even more for bringing them to light. I am truly sorry if you feel that way but, in order to protect you, I felt that I had to do this. James agreed with me.

So, we found out that when Vernon was a juvenile he was put away for several years because of physical and sexual abuse. His target age was Three to Four+ years olds. His twin sister, Marge, was his partner in this and she, too, was put away for several years.

Yes, the records were sealed once they became adults and, no, I'm not going to tell you how we got our hands on the records.

Tuney, you know about the dreams that I have, and they usually come true.

I've been dreaming this for over a year and decided to take action once another thing happened.

Well, it happened. James and I decided that we needed to write new wills. We did this, and registered them with Gringott's, the day before we went into hiding.

Ragnarök has something you need to see in a pensieve (Ragnarök will be able to explain what that is to you). Our attorney and yours, if you wish to use him have had his investigators looking into Vernon and Marge's pasts. What you will see are the memories of what those investigators found. I was not able to watch even one completely through. But, in my opinion, you need to see them. With Vernon.

And with Goblin guards in the room.

Because Vernon's records were sealed, there is not much that the muggles can do about this. It may be different in the wizarding world, though. Talk to the attorney about it, ok?

Tuney, you are such a strong woman. And I have admired that strength, even if I didn't like the way you used it.

I have missed you, Tuney, since I was eleven years old when you decided that because you didn't have magic and I did that I was a freak.

The house that I bought you is to be in your name only and only you get to decide who enters and who lives there. You alone. Vernon has no say in it. The Title is in the name of a Corporation that we set up for our muggle businesses. By the time that you read this letter the title should already have been passed into your name. The Goblins are very good with things like this.

The three of you should be checked out, medically, by a Goblin healer. Even if Vernon doesn't want to, Tuney, you make sure that both you and Dudley get checked! It is vital to both of you. The fee's for the check-ups will be coming out of one of our vaults.

Talk to Ragnarök about your account and your fears. He has been a very good friend of ours for many years.

Love,Lily

There were Twenty long sheets of parchment behind the letter each pertaining to Vernon and Marge. Every one detailed both Dursley's juvenile records from the time that they were six years old and ended when they were both Twenty One.

Petunia sat on the bed in shock. She had no idea that Vernon or Marge had any kind of history like this. She folded the papers and put them back into the envelope, then put it in her purse. Then she stood up and walked into the main room.

"Hey, Pet, do you think that we will get some food soon? I'm rather hungry."

As he said this, a very short creature with large droopy ears and very large eyes, wearing a small suit with a crest on the left upper side of the jacket popped into the room.

Vernon backed up into the wall very quickly. He was obviously afraid of this … being.

After eyeing Vernon with scorn, he turned to Petunia. "Harry Potter's Aunt, Miss Lily's sister? I am a house-elf from the main Potter Estate. I have volunteered to serve you for the days that you will be under Gringott's. Each person named in the Potter wills will have one Potter house-elf that has volunteered to care for them.

"Is there anything that I can do or get for you?"

Petunia had never had a personal house-elf but she remembered them from before her parents died.

She smiled and asked the House-elfs name. The house-elf said that his name was Winky.

Petunia told Winky that the rooms were fine but they needed a bottle of milk and some food that an 18-month old child could eat. Also, that both she and Vernon would like some food and something to drink.

Winky nodded her head, disappeared for half a second before reappearing, and everything that she had asked for was placed on a side-board. There were several baby bottles of milk in a special container to keep them from going bad. Winky said that he would be back in an hour or so to take the dirty dishes and clean. But if they needed her sooner, all Petunia had to do was call her name.

Then she popped out of the room.

Petunia walked over and sat at a couch in front of a lit fireplace and leaned back.

Vernon slowly, very slowly, recovered from the shock of meeting his first house-elf and, while turning his head constantly to see if anything else would be popping into their room.

"Pet, what was that and how did you know what it was?"

"Vernon, you have seen them before. My parents had a whole staff of them. Remember, when you used to visit them with me?"

Vernon had to think hard to remember them. He always had a way of just brushing off things that he decided were not normal or that didn't involve himself.

He slowly nodded. "I never really paid much attention to them. Why did he say that you could call her but didn't tell me that I could?"

Petunia turned to face her husband. "You can't call her because you have no magic whatsoever. However, my being squib means that I do have magic. Just not enough to be considered a witch. I am able to use my small amount of magic to do basic things like call for a house-elf, see Hogwart's castle, and other magical areas."

By this time, Vernon's mouth looked like gold fish, gaping open and closed. Petunia sat there and watched Vernon and thought that their Eighteen-month old son had more intelligence than his father.

She pushed that disturbing thought away.

Both of them went to the side-board and loaded their plates and ate at the table. The food was very good, Vernon thought, regardless of what brought it.

Both sat in silence for several more hours, contemplating what the day had brought. And what it meant to them.

Finally, it was time for bed. Vernon stood up and said this. Petunia said that because this was a new place for Dudley, she would be sleeping in his room. Vernon thought about it and said that that made sense. He turned and went into their bedroom, without a kiss for his wife, or a hug, or even a pat on her shoulder. After all, who really cared if freaks died.

Severus Snape walked behind the Goblin that had been assigned to show him their rooms. He didn't realize it, but he still had tears falling from his eye's.

Knowing that only certain people were allowed in this part of the compound, he called out "Come In".

He smiled when he saw it was Ragnarök. Ragnarök had been a friend of his for many years, as well as a friend of James and Lily.

Ragnarök walked over to Harry and Severus Snape and put his hand on Harry's head and murmured "poor little boy, to have lost them both in one night."

Then he looked up at Severus Snape and said, "You, too. I know how close you and Lily were.

The muggles would say 'joined at the hip'. I know that it is going to be difficult going from here on.

Just remember, you can always come to me with whatever problems you have, or just come visit even if you don't have problems. You Severus Snape, have become like my child over the years.

Here he smiled. A very chilling smile, that reminded Severus Snape that Goblins are a warrior race and that Ragnarök literally fought, and killed, for his position as King of the Goblins.

I would like the two of you to see our healers tomorrow to make sure that you are both well." Ragnarök had been gently stroking Harry's hair. Seeing the wound on Harry's head, "maybe you should be seen today. I don't like that he has a wound. And something feels off about it."

"Let's go and get this taken care of." Severus Snape said.

Headmaster Dumbledore was pacing, swearing and breaking as many things as possible in his rage in hes tower of office at Hogwarts.

What right did anyone have to upset, or ignore, his plans? He had been constructing those plans for decades. Literally decades?

He needed the Lordships that gave him Hogwarts. He needed the funds from all of the vaults that came with them.

He deliberately pushed Tom Riddle to start using force against him.

He deliberately ignored the abuse that Severus Snape had in his early home life.

He deliberately forced the break of friendship between Lily Evans and Severus.

Lily needed to marry James Potter and have a son.

A son that would inherit the Lordships of all four founders.

He used a confundus spell on Lily and James so that they would listen to him, and him only, to get them to leave their extremely secure, and unplotable estate and move into a much, much less secure cottage with only the fidelis charm, that he cast, to protect them.

But, no, my plans failed because Severus Snape and went to Gringott's and claimed his biological child.

James and Lily betrayed him by filing their wills with Gringott's instead of the Ministry of Magic were they could have been sealed.

Those damn Goblins read and filed those wills and because of that he could not seal them and take charge of Harry or his estate.

Those damn Goblins handed Harry over to his worthless, good for nothing, Severus Snape.

HE was supposed to have Guardianship, not SNAPE.

This is not fair!

He has been planning this for 50 years! And in one night it all falls to pieces.

He stops pacing as he realizes that the plan can be fixed. All he will need is to focus on the other child, Neville Longbottom.

As he realizes this, he gets a patronus from Severus Snape saying that he needs to be away for six days starting now. Six days? At least he knows that it's not because of the deaths of James and Lily Potter. None of the off them can stand each other. Thank goodness.

The paintings of the former headmasters have been listening to Dumbledore rant and rave for hours, and have a much thorough picture of what Dumbledore has been doing these past five decades.

Fawkes stopped trying to calm Dumbledore down after Thirty minutes. Then he started listening to what Dumbledore was saying. To say he was alarmed would be an understatement.

This was not the thinking of the Wizard that he had bonded to almost 100 years ago. This thinking is not even sane.

Finally, Fawkes made a decision and flashed out of the room, out of the castle and out of Dumbledore's life.

The portraits on the wall saw what happened and wished they could do the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4 - Scan and Discovery

Chapter Four

While Petunia and Vernon were sitting not speaking to each other, and Dudley was sleeping, Severus Snape and Harry were brought to the Goblin's healer.

Harry was scanned first to see if there were any problems. When the scan got to the mark on his head, he started crying.

"What's happening? Is Harry hurt more than we can see? Can you fix it?" Severus Snape asked in rapid succession.

The healer turned to him and there were a few problems that needed fixing and asked for Severus's permission to do so. Severus Snape nodded yes, anything to help Harry.

The healer did a much more intensive scan than she had done before. She stayed away from the wound on his head. That would take a specialist. She didn't tell Severus Snape that, though, parents tend to take those things a bit personally.

"OK, Mr. Snape, other than the binding of Harry's magical core, and the wound on his head, he's in extremely good physical shape. The binding of his core is rather troubling.

Do you know if his parents bound his core?

I know that when some children show magic at a very early stage their parents partially bind their magical core until they can grow into it.

"I know that James and Lily were considering doing that. Harry has been doing magic since he was about three months old. I won't use the phrase accidental magic because everything he did was on purpose. He kept summoning the cat to him. Constantly. He really loves that cat. He would summon various toys. When he was about six months old, Lily was giving him a bath and she forgot to bring the shampoo. She mentioned it out loud. The next thing she knew was that the bottle of shampoo was coming towards her. He would summon bottles of milk. Once, when he had a cold, he summoned Lily herself. He wanted to be held. Said Ragnarök.

"Why are you asking this?" Severus Snape asked.

"According to the scan, Harry's magic has been bound for only a few days at the most but it has been bound by 90%. He has only 10% use of is magic."

"He what? Do you have any idea who did this?"

"The magical signature is very clear. It was done by Albus Dumbledore. There is no question of this."

"Can you unbind his magic? Will it hurt him?"

"Since it has been in place for only a few hours, a day at the most, it will be unbound fairly easily, and it won't hurt him. When we are through with this, we need to talk to you about the head wound.

You are going to need to leave the room so that we can unbind his magical core."

Severus just stood there. Had an idea that if he just refused to leave they would leave him alone.

Ragnarök came and put his arm around Severus Snape waist and walked with him to the door. He assured the young man that the healer was very good and that he, Ragnarök, would not leave Severus Snape. When they got to the other side of the door, and it closed, Severus Snape looked lost. Seeing his face, Ragnarök reminded himself that Severus Snape was very young, that he had just lost his best friend in Lily and was now the guardian of their baby. He sighed. It was so much easier to just chop someone's arm off. It was a great way to work off anger and despair.

As the healer got Harry into place, a Phoenix flashed into the room and sat protectively at Harry's head. He trilled gently to Harry. Harry briefly opened his sleepy eyes and saw the bird. He smiled, said "Fwkes" and closed his eyes again. Fawkes proceeded to gently groom Harry's hair.

The healer tried to make Fawkes leave but Fawkes was having none of it, and made it very clear that he had chosen to bond with Harry and that there was nothing the healer could do about it. In the end, the healer gave up and unbound Harry's magical core. There was a brief rise of magic in the room before it settled back down.

The healer was going to bring Severus into the room to get Harry when she noticed that the bird was crying tears into the head wound. Using his wings to protect the baby, Fawkes directed the black smoke coming from the wound, away from the baby. When all the smoke was gone, Fawkes went back to grooming Harry's hair as if nothing strange had happened.

Severus looked up when the door was opened and saw the blank face of the healer, and feared that it meant that Harry had been injured more than they had thought he had.

The healer opened the door, and held it open for Severus Snape and Ragnarök to go through. They both stopped abruptly at the sight of Fawkes sitting on the table next to Harry's head, grooming him.

Harry Potter's secret was out He was a Metamorphmagus and as they looked down there was a mini version of Lily Evan's. Snape asked in concern about he's son whether he had all reproductive organs working correctly too carry on the family line as a man or woman.

"Yes" said the Healer.

Harry was petting Fawkes and was babbling something about "bad man" "mum" "da" "p'foot" "moony" "sleep now". Neither man or Goblin knew if Harry meant that Harry had to sleep now or if Fawkes did, so they took both of them back to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5 - Memories

WARNING SCENES OF PHYSICAL ABUSE and A MURDER (DESCRIPTIVE)

Petunia summoned Winky and requested to be taken to Severus Snape to show him what she'd learned from Lily. Before going Petunia asked Winky to seal the door and once they have travelled to Snape. Winky was to look after Dudley and Vernon was not allowed in the room.

Winky disappeared and was quickly back with permission to gain access to Snape's meeting room and then they departed.

Snape looked Petunia at the change in her and knew it to be bad news.

Petunia gave permission for Severus to read the letter and then he speed read through Vernon's file a skill he picked up on becoming a teacher.

That DIRTY BASTARD AND BITCH! exclaimed Severus Snape.

Your first Priority is to get away from your son from him take Spinner's End for a year.

Seek information or advice from a magical lawyer, one has been appointed to you by Lily use it (someone, especially an expert or professional in that field). The lawyer has been on the case since the beginning he'll draw up a divorce settlement.

I will get separated from Vernon at the earlest convenience that i can get to the lawyer for the safety of Dudley.

Ask Ragnarök to arrange an Emergency appointment and portkey to the lawyer's office.

Later that evening after severus was in bed. He Had a terrible nightmare due to the situation off Petunia Durleys and it resintated with some of his child.

Flashback in Dream Form.

"Down, boy," Tobias growled. Severus obeyed shakily as he lowered himself, protectively curling up into a ball. He heard the clinking of the belt and cringed, knowing all too well about the pain that was soon to come. "Freak," his father hissed, bringing down the belt with a loud whoosh.

Severus jerked uncontrollably as the belt buckle hit him. Dozens more landed on his arms, legs, and back as he curled up even tighter and began sobbing softly. Finally, Tobias stopped.

"Boy," Tobias demanded threateningly. When Severus didn't budge, he kicked the chin of the boy up. "Listen to me when I'm speaking, boy!"

Severus nodded in fear, and flinched when his father slapped him on his face. "Maybe I should just put an end to you." He strode to the kitchen and grasped a knife, promising death.

A frantic woman burst into the room. "No! Tobias, please stop!" Eileen cried helplessly as a knife was raised towards her seven-year-old son. "He is but a boy!"

The man turned to her. "You want it? Then here!" He menacingly slashed the knife as his wife, creating a deep cut in her throat. Dark blood instantly leaked out, while Eileen slowly slumped to the ground, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"No!" Severus cried.

Severus's eyes snapped open in the darkness as he breathed heavily. Straining his ears, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps heading towards his room. Oh no. His father was coming. Severus scrambled off his mattress and scampered to the furthest corner, bringing his legs to his body to protect his inner organs and ribs, and buried his head between his bony knees. He stiffened when the door slammed open.

"What is the meaning of this, freak?" Tobias shouted. "You waked me up from a perfectly good night's sleep!" He spotted Severus and walked over, kicking him on the head, before pulling him up with his long, silky hair.

"I'm s-s-sorry, s-sir," Severus stammered fearfully, wincing at how pathetic he sounded. "P-please, I'll…. I'll never do it again. I-I'm sorry!"

The belt buckle slammed onto his cheekbone, creating a large scratch. Lashes rained upon his arms. Feet and fists pounded on his stomach as he finally collapsed. He was slowly losing consciousness… it felt so good… so welcoming…

When he woke up, the sun just peaked out of the lush, green hills. Severus sorely stood up, heading to the bathroom to wash up. It was his routine. After a thrashing, he always took a shower, making sure to wash off all evidence of his punishment. His father did not object, for he wanted to keep the beatings as secretive as possible.

Severus gingerly rubbed his face, noticing in the shower mirror how a deep scratch formed along a dark bruise. He would never be able to hide that. But for the time being, he gently washed off the rest his body in the cool water, noticing the liquid on the floor held some yellow and red in it.

Severus gently dabbed himself with his towel, which had many light red stains, before folding it neatly again and placing it in an unused cabinet. He dressed into his baggy, old clothes, which hid most of his bruises sufficiently.

Grabbing his backpack and a piece of bread on his way to the front door, he silently exited the house. It was hot, almost unbearable in his long clothing, but he refused to change. Keeping his head down, he quickly walked to school, avoiding eye contact with anyone else who might have been outside at five in the morning.

He arrived at school thirty minutes later. Thankfully, no one was there. Severus headed towards the playground and squeezed himself in a small corner. Taking out a book to read, the words gradually became fuzzier as he found his eyelids slowly closing against their will.

Someone was shaking him. His father… Severus eye's immediately opened, and he jumped up and winced. "I'm sorry sir, what do want? I'll get you your bottles, sir, I'm sor..." Severus trailed off as he realized he was not babbling incoherently to his father, but to his teacher, Ms. Wright.

"Oh… err… Ms. Wright? I'm sorry," Severus cringed at his own stupidity, while ducking his head. He would be in big trouble if Ms. Wright suspected anything. "Am I late?"

"As a matter of fact, you are," Ms. Wright said sternly. "You missed first block."

Severus eyes widened. "P-Please don't tell my father, ma'am! Please!" he pleaded. His father would find any excuse to punish him. "I am tempted to," Ms. Wright started, wondering what could have caused so much fear in a child. Severus tensed. "But I won't. Be sure not to repeat this mistake."

"I won't, ma'am, thank you, thank you very much," Severus repeated gratefully. "Thank you, ma'am."

Ms. Wright's gaze softened. "Your welcome, Severus. You have Science, now don't you?" she questioned.

Severus nodded energetically. They were learning about plants in Science, which he loved. "Yes ma'am." He stiffly gathered his things and waited for Ms. Wright to go. When he realized that she was not budging until he did, he reluctantly stood up, keeping his eyes fixed on the pavement.

Ms. Wright noticed something was off, and cleared her throat. "Severus. Look at me," she said. When the boy did not reply, she softly tilted Severus chin up.

Severus cowered back and raised his hands instinctively. Ms. Wright frowned as she saw a dark bruise on the boy's cheek, along with a scratch. She was also puzzled by the boy's reaction. "Where did you get that bruise?"

Severus's heart raced. "M-My fa… fall."

Ms. Wright stared at the nervous boy before her. "Go now," she said kindly, patting the boy on his back.

Severus tensed and hissed in pain, before hurrying off to Mr. Howl, a teacher that he slightly cautious with because he reminded Severus intensely of his father.

Ms. Wright was both confused and worried as she paced around her empty classroom. What was Severus doing, sleeping near the playground? He must have come to school very early to fall asleep again.

And his reactions. She hadn't missed that she had assumed her to be her father or uncle, and his flinching and afraid-like behavior too. Severus's fear of his father was also obvious.

But what really frightened her was his bruises. The one on his face showed her that he was hit. She had caught his slip. Severus was about to say father, but corrected himself at the last second. And there were presumably bruises on his back, too.

One more piece of evidence, and she will take action.

During recess, Severus sat alone on a wooden bench, grimacing each time he shifted his body. He was not too far from Ms. Wright, who was on yard duty, but not too close either. Watching wistfully as the boys around him played rugby, he didn't notice that the obese bully snuck up to him when his back was turned.

Severus felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed, turning around with cold eyes.

"Aw… little baby scared?" Ryan sneered distastefully.

Severus stiffened. "No. Now go before we both get in trouble."

"And why should I?" Ryan sneered. "After all, that girl that is even stronger than you is not here to save you." With a shove, he roughly pushed Severus off the bench.

Severus landed on the hard ground and rolled to his side, biting back a yelp as his wounds reopened and his bruises started throbbing. Curling up, he waited for the kick that was about to come

Severus didn't have to wait long, for the heel of the stronger boy's boot scraped his back, before starting to kick any place possible. His back and stomach hurt like hell, and he could taste blood in his mouth. Unaware of what was happening around him, all he felt was pain. Severus snapped back to reality when a hand started tapping his shoulder.

"Severus," Ms. Wright urged to the battered boy. "Are you alright?"  
Severus almost smiled at the caring tone.

Of course he wasn't alright! "I-I'll live, ma'am," he said hoarsely. It was not a straightforward lie. He had worse from his father.

"Let's get you to the nurse," Ms. Wright said worriedly. He did not look fine to her.

Severus's eyes widened. If the school nurse found out, he would get the beating his father always threatened him with. "N-N-No, it's f-fine," Severus stammered anxiously.

"Nonsense," Ms. Wright dismissed. "You will go to the nurse." She held out her hand for Severus to take.

Severus tensed, assuming that his teacher was going to hit him. "I-I'm sorry," he said instinctively, while unwillingly standing up.

For what? Ms. Wright thought as she led Severus down the hallway and to the nurse. "Nurse Turner!" she called loudly.

Severus shrank away from his teacher. "M-ma'a-am? I-It's r-really f-fine," Severus assured her.

But he was too late, as Nurse Turner came hustling out, dressed in her white gown. "Ms. Wright? What may I do for you and that young man?" she inquired.

Ms. Wright sighed. "Please check over Severus. Ryan…." She trailed off, knowing that the nurse got the idea.

"That brat!" Nurse Turner swore. "He should be kicked out from this school!"

Severus eyed the school nurse warily. Why were they sticking up for him? He was nothing but a freak, especially in his father's eyes.

"Yes, I admit I have to agree with you," Ms. Wright said sadly. She had brought multiple children to the school nurse just because of that one boy. "But, I apologize, I must go now." She smiled warmly at Severus before walking away.

Severus gulped, and looked up at the tall school nurse, before hastily lowering his head. It would do no good if she saw his bruise.

Nurse Turner cleared her throat. "Ahem. I trust we have to check on you?" she questioned the timid child.

Severus nodded hesitantly. "Yes ma'am," he stated softly.

Nurse Turner frowned. "Please get on," she gestured to the bed.

Severus shuffled over to it and pushed himself on, keeping his head lowered the whole time.

The nurse got out her clipboard and pencil. "Now, I need to examine you face," she explained.

Severus breath was taken away. She was surely going to find out now. Reluctantly, he met the nurse's concerned gaze.

Nurse Turner gasped as she noticed the dark mark on her patient's cheek. "Severus, where did you get that bruise?"

Severus bit his lip, debating of whether to tell her the truth or not. Finally, he said, "From the fight."

"Today?"

"Yes ma'am," Severus lied. He hated doing so… but it was the only path he could take./ppThe nurse sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Severus… bruises don't form in a matter of minutes."

Realization hit Severus as he paled. He should have thought of that, having experienced it way too many times before. "I-I-It… was is the morning, ma'am," Severus muttered guiltily.

Nurse Turner's frown deepened. There was only one way to find out if that was true or not. "Severus, please give me your wrist."

Severus immediately drew back. "No, please, don't!" he cried, knowing that she was going to see his bruises if he did.

"Now, Severus," Nurse Turner said sternly. She was beginning to get suspicious that something was wrong…

Severus took a few deep breaths, squeezed his eyes shut, and held out his left hand, which was trembling uncontrollably.

God… please…

The women gently rolled up Severus's sleeves, revealing a few old bruises and layers of new ones. Her eyes narrowed, and she quickly jotted down notes about his arm and face, before taking out an instrument and estimating his skin sensitivity with it. It was a little high, meaning that it usually took about twelve hours for a bruise to show. And judging by the new bruises, it meant that he had somehow been hit sometime during the night.

"Severus..." Nurse Turner said. "I need to check your back."

Severus shrank back. There was no way he was letting a nurse see his scarred back. It would be too humiliating. And then she would surely know.

"Please, Severus," Nurse Turner pleaded. The child was definitely hurt in his home. "Or do I need to call you father?"

That did the trick. Severus, who had no intention of getting his father involved in this mess and receive a thrashing, hiked up his shirt tail, wincing as the fabric painfully dragged over his skin.

Nurse Turner stared at the abused skin before her. "Did Ryan do this to you?" she hissed.

Severus shrugged, but then regretting it as his shoulders protested painfully. If she was talking about the wounds reopening… "Yes ma'am," he said.

"The bruises, I mean," she corrected herself hastily.

"I apologize, ma'am." Severus cowered back at his mistake. He couldn't admit it was his father… but he couldn't imply that it was Ryan either.

"Who created the fresh bruises?" Nurse Turner urged, glancing down at her paper. So far, it showed only warning signs of abuse.

"I-I-I can't say, ma'am," Severus whispered, stiffening. Would she slap him for such disobedience?

Gears were spinning rapidly in Nurse Turner's head.

Flinching. Bruises. Nervousness. Abuse.

"Let me put some salve on your back, then you may go," she said, hurrying off, and returning with a jar with white contents.

Severus laid down on the bed, his eyes closed and clutching the sheets tightly. Slender fingers began soothingly rubbing his back. Before he knew it, it was over.

"Thank you, ma'am," Severus said quietly as he jumped off the bed.

"You're welcome, dear," Nurse Turner acknowledged. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Severus bit his lip. His legs did hurt, but he didn't want her seeing those also. "No ma'am."

Nurse Turner raised an eyebrow at him disbelievingly. "Are you sure?"

Severus fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yes ma'am, I am sure," he assured her. "Good day, ma'am." After looking at the clock, he quickly strode to the lunch room.

"Here are my reports for Severus," Nurse Turner said grimly. Usually, she wouldn't share her observations with anyone, but she knew that Ms. Wright cared strongly for the boy

Ms. Wright accepted the paper and scanned over it, her face darkening every second. "I had my suspicions," she growled. "And this is more than enough proof."

Nurse Turner nodded in agreement. "Bastard," she hissed furiously, her calmness that she had faked gone.

"Severus does not deserve that," Ms. Wright glared to no one in particular. "But I have some research to do, so please excuse me."

"Yes, yes, have a nice day," Nurse Turner said, inclining her head politely.

"You too," Ms. Wright said, already taking out a stack of papers that had the location of each of her student's house.

Dialing the numbers on the telephone, it wasn't long before she was talking rapidly.

"Apparently, an eight-year-old boy who lives at Number 9 Spinner's End is abused. Beaten," the police officer informed two agents. "I need you two to go there and investigate."

The two agents, Agent Jones and Agent Smith, exchanged worried glances. They both did not enjoy dealing with abuse cases, for it took a while to obtain information from the child. And they did not find happiness in seeing an innocent child so broken.

"Well?" the police officer snapped impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground.

Agent Jones and Agent Smith quickly turned back to the officer. "Yes sir," they chorused.

"Good. Now go! A car is there for you." He handed them the keys, before returning to his office.

Agent Jones instantly became more serious. "Let's go."

They strode to the car and with Agent Smith driving, they both wondered what their next case was going to be like.

Severus heard a knock on the door and was alert in a nanosecond. Surely his father couldn't have come home this early, at seven? No, it definitely wasn't his father. His father would never knock.

He peered through the peep hole. There were two men who looked very professional at the door. Behind them, there was a police car.

Severus's eyes widened. A police car. A police car! Two police officers or whatever were knocking on his door? What did he do wrong? Nothing illegal that he remembered. Perhaps they had found out that he was actually a magical freak? There was only one way to find out.

Cautiously, he turned the door knob, at the last millisecond remembering to keep his head down. "S-Sir? M-May I ask what do you want, sir?" Severus asked, his eyes darting wildly on the ground.

"I am Agent Smith, he is Agent Jones. I assume you are Severus?" Agent Smith asked. After the boy's nod, he answered, "We need to talk with your father."

Severus tensed and his fists clenched. Did he do something wrong? Or did his father do something wrong? Probably him. His father, a normal person as he called himself, would never do something bad and get caught.

"I-I-I apologize… m-my f-f-f-father isn't home." Severus bit his lip, waiting for the slap to come after he denied the demand.

It never came. Instead, Agent Smith replied, "We'll wait for him then."

Severus gulped. He did not want these insisting agents to stay and find out what they wanted to.

"M-My f-father comes home very late, sir," Severus whispered. "I believe you should go." He shut his eyes then, knowing that he was certainly going to get hit for telling an elder to do something.

"We'll stay," Agent Jones's voice cut through. "In the car, until your father comes home."

Severus took a deep breath. His father would be extremely mad when he comes back. "Very well, sir, if you have to. But please come in." The truth was, he didn't want them  
to enter his house. But if he didn't offer so, it would be counted as disrespect to adults, something his father never tolerated.

Agent Smith looked surprised at the offer. "Are you sure? We wouldn't want to disturb you," he said hesitantly.

Severus's mind was screaming No! No! No! but his words were out before he could. "I-It's fine with m-me, sir," he assured them absent mindedly.

Agent Smith shrugged, though Severus couldn't see him. "Thank you very much, then," he said.

"Yes, thank you," Agent Jones agreed.

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement and stepped away from the door, allowing them to enter.

The two agents quickly stepped in, noting how the house strongly reeked of alcohol. "Does your father drink?" Agent Jones asked, frowning.

Severus decided it was best not to lie. After all, drinking itself wasn't that bad, only the drunken rages were. "Yes sir… Please sit. I-I'm afraid we only have a couch… I apologize," Severus said softly, backing away from the two men, while keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. "C-Can I get you something, sir?" He risked a glance at Agent Smith and Jones.

"We're fine," Agent Smith said. "Thank you though."

Agent Jones noticed something awfully suspicious on Severus's face. "Boy," Agent Jones said. "Look at me."

Severus winced, the term reminding him intensely of his father. "P-P-Please… d-don't, sir," he whispered fearfully.

"Severus. Look. At. Me," Agent Jones commanded. He could already see the signs of abuse reported.

Severus had no choice but to obey the directive tone. Wringing his trembling hands, he raised his head. He observed the two agents. Their faces were calm and serious, yet behind Agent Smith's mask, there was some sort of warmness.

At the agents' shocked looks, he stammered, "S-Sir. I-I-I… I can explain."

"Do so," Agent Jones said dryly.

Severus gulped nervously. "I… I got into a fight," he explained quietly. It wasn't necessarily a lie, after all, the bruise was caused by a fight. With his father.

"With your father?" Agent Jones guessed.

Severus paled. How had he known? If his father found out…

The expression on Severus's face was enough for Agent Jones and Smith to decipher the message. Indistinctly, they shared the same, knowing glance, in silence.

Finally, Agent Smith spoke up. "B- Severus… are you happy here?"

Severus turned to Agent Smith with emotionless eyes. "Happy?" he questioned.

Those eyes chilled both professional agents to the bone. "Yes, happy," Agent Smith said, confused.

"I-I d-don't kn-know, sir," Severus stuttered. How did happy feel like?

"What don't you get?" Agent Jones asked kindly.

"Wh-What does happiness feel like?" Immediately, Severus cowered back to the wall. He had just asked a straight question. He braced himself for the blow that was sure to come.

Instead, Agent Jones raised his hands to show that he was not going to harm the boy. Severus flinched. So now the agent was going to hit him. Probably finally realizing that he was bad.

"Severus. It's alright. I just raised my hands to show that I was not going to hurt you," Agent Jones assured the frightened boy.

Severus's brow furrowed. Not going to hurt him? Didn't raising your hands mean you are going to hit someone? "I-I'm sorry, sir."

"It's fine," Agent Smith interjected through the conversation. "You can go back to your room if you would like now."

"Thank you sir," Severus muttered, rapidly excusing himself to his room.

In the living room, the two adults talked to each other gravely in low voices between long, silent intervals.

"Should we report it now?" Agent Smith questioned.

Agent Jones shook his head. "Let's gather more evidence," he said knowingly, his mouth set into a firm line.

Minutes turned into hours as the seconds ticked by silently. Agent Smith and Jones were busy writing down all their suspicions and evidence of abuse before the door creaked open. Instantly, they both sprang up onto their feet, pocketing their notepads.

Tobias, who was not expecting anyone to be in the living room, slumped in and cried, "Boy!" His gaze suddenly fell on the two agents, and he hissed, "Wh' are you?"

Agent Jones raised an eyebrow. "We are here to ask you some questions about you and your son," he said.

Agent Smith looked at the fireplace and said Mr Snape where is your wife?

Freaks!

They found Eileen Prince locked up in the basement with her Throat slashed.

They took Tobias Snape away after arresting him for Murder and Abusing a Minor he died in prison.

End of Flashback

Severus later found out that Tobias Snape was a squib and thats where he's hate of magic came from.


End file.
